1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning tools and in particular to tools for cleaning a workpiece surface of foreign particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing processes, it is conventional to utilize high pressure fluid, such as high pressure air, to clean workpiece surfaces by blasting foreign particulate material and the like from the surface. Conventionally, high pressure air is delivered through suitable hoses to a valve nozzle which may be manipulated by the user to direct a blast of high pressure air against the workpiece surface, thereby blowing chips, slivers, and other similar particular material from the workpiece surface for subsequent further processing of the workpiece. One such workpiece surface comprises the face of the tack chain bushings. In making such chains for use in driving tractors and the like, chips and slivers are often left on the bushing face during the chain assembly operations which especially adhere to prelubricated surfaces.
In such manufacturing operations, the foreign material may be adhered to the workpiece surface by oil or grease and, thus, it is further conventional to utilize rags, cotton gloves, and brushes to thoroughly clean the surface. In such an application, it is important to provide an effectively clean surface as the bushing face subsequently is abutted to the seal and such chips and slivers may chew up the seal during subsequest use of the track with the subsequent loss of lubricant and thereby causing expensive and time-consuming maintenance.
One attempted solution to the problem has been to prevent the formation of chips and slivers in the assembling of the track chain. This solution has not proven entirely satisfactory. On the other hand, the use of manually applied disengaging and cleaning means, including the manually directed nozzle air jets, has not proven completely satisfactory because of variations in the manual operations resulting in nonconsistent, defective cleaning of the surfaces. Further, the conventional cleaning of the surfaces is relatively time-consuming, adding a significant cost to the manufacturing operations.